All of My Dreams
by Euregatto
Summary: A collection of Romy one-shots. /COMPLETED\ If she hadn't given him that embarrassed look he wouldn't have moved to her, wouldn't have taken her hand in his and slipped his arm around her waist. "You're sad, chère. Let me dance with you."
1. Dance

**Dance**

She loved to dance, contrary to popular belief.

She just preferred to dance when no one was around. Her room was the only place she could be alone—sometimes she would dance in the shower—sometimes she would dance when she was feeling depressed—sometimes she would dance because she just had that overwhelming urge. Dancing was the only form of expression she could think of that was quick, wordless, not so vibrant like a picture.

One time she wasn't thinking straight and broke out in a dance during Beast's birthday party, shocking everyone. After that, she denied that the event ever happened. She had danced once by absorbing Kitty's thoughts, but those moves weren't her own.

This time, though, when Shadow Cat wasn't there and she was alone, she started her stereo to her favorite song and twirled. She spun and flexed until her head began to twist and her thoughts began to spiral into a tangled mass. Still she danced, lifting her arms in a symphonic swiftness with the waves of the music. Her muscles lead, her heart drumming against the cage of her chest.

She pretended that she wasn't a mutant, but a normal girl who could touch and kiss and smile without a worry. She ignored the lyric as it dulled its ending and jump started into a new, much slower song. She felt her lungs heave and her eyes swell, but she bit her lip and danced faster. Just keep moving, moving, moving, rhythmically to the sound.

He was watching her from the balcony. All he wanted to do was visit her, tell her he wished to see how she was doing... but he was hypnotized by this strange side of her he had never seen before.

She was a natural, but he read her movements like an open book. She was sad, lonely, in pain. Something was bothering her, her emotions about to spill out like a waterfall. Her chest looked like it was going to explode from so much being locked away for so long.

He swung the door open silently, but she didn't notice him. She kept spinning, so much desolation, so much anguish, so much pent up antipathy. He clapped, applauding her and startling her, but she said nothing... only blushed. If she hadn't given him that embarrassed look he wouldn't have moved to her and brushed off his coat, wouldn't have taken her hand in his and slipped his arm around her waist.

_You're sad, chère. Let me dance with you._

He wouldn't have noticed her crying, whispering soothing words to calm her tears. He wouldn't have started to shift, encouraging her into a slow dance with him. If she hadn't been so upset, he wouldn't have hummed to the familiar song, wouldn't have let her sob into his chest, wouldn't have kissed the top of her head, careful to avoid her skin so she wouldn't absorb him.

If she hadn't been so damn beautiful he wouldn't have come at all.

He wouldn't have convinced her to show him what she could do when she didn't dance alone.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ **Review to vote** (anonymous reviews welcome!) - Which one should I do next: Fireworks, Midnight, Card Tricks, Papercut?  
>I'm going to write every chapter differently, not so depressing like this one, maybe twice as sad as this one, and not in the same style, or maybe in the same style. It'll vary. I like change, it adds spice! :D<p> 


	2. Paper Cut

Winner for this chapter: paper cut

**Paper Cut**

She's trapped, she can't escape.

The taunts slash at her already open wounds. The comments are like daggers slicing her heart, and naturally her mind throws up a barrier to keep her from breaking. She advances down the long, vast hall. On the left the outside world is visible through reflective, translucent glass, giving off a false hope. On the right there are the doors she's too afraid to touch—too afraid to enter.

Another comment is thrown her way. She hisses about the sharp pain as it surges like voltage and seeps into her veins. She wants the torment to end—wonders why she's the only taking it hardest—can't prevent the blade from physically sinking into her wrists at night.

She's trapped, she can't escape.

Turning the corner, walking home, unable to wait any longer for her friends to show and take to the streets with her, those demons catch up with her. They laugh, they hurt her with their statements, they decide it's not enough and shove her against the wall, they _almost_ make her shed a single tear. She knows they're cowards—they wouldn't have bothered her if she had just waited an extra few minutes for her friends.

She's trapped, she can't escape.

He's watching nearby, anger boiling in his chest. They don't see him approach, but when they do it's too late—he grabs the largest demon and chucks it to the pavement. He dodges a punch and retaliates, fights back, fights for her, fights them off.

She's trapped, but she can escape.

He faces her when the demons run, ignoring the insults of the aftermath. He can tell it takes every ounce of her not to cry—her barrier is cracking, so close to shattering, but she won't allow it.

_It's alright, chèr. I'll protect you._

He sees the infected marks on her wrists, takes her arm and raises it get a better look. She tries to pull away, desperate, claims them to be paper cuts—knowing he won't buy her fib. Instead, he kisses them through the thin sleeve, makes them feel better, and takes her home.

_You don't need to do that to yourself, chèr. I'll protect you._

She shields those words in her heart, patching up her fractured barrier, never hurting—never crying—knowing that he will always be there to bandage up her… paper cuts, shallow wounds.

She was trapped once, but he helped her escape.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Next chapter is going to be "Midnight". Review please!  
><strong>Review to vote<strong> (anonymous reviews welcome!) - Which one should I do after "Midnight": Fireworks, Mistle Toe, 3s and 7s (like this title better than Card Tricks), Smoke?


	3. Midnight

Shorter than the others, but to the point. (shrug) You guys keep voting for the shorts with the similarly-written styles XD

**Midnight**

Sometimes her nightmares were brutal and tormenting, but at other times they were desolate and sad. Still, they plagued her mind—memories that belonged to those she absorbed, dreams of torture and darkness. She would scream when she woke up, or she would cry until someone else shook her into reality. Kitty would always be the one to comfort her, but tonight was different. Kitty wasn't there, so she was alone.

The walls were closing in, claws were raking at her legs and tearing at her, accusing her—hurting her—hissing—shrieking—scraping, scraping, **scraping**. She cried out, hoping someone—anyone—would hear her, _save her_.

**_Help me help me help me help me! WAKE ME UP!_**

He had been asked by Kitty, as favor since she wouldn't be around, to keep an eye on that hurting girl and make sure she would be alright. He watched her struggle, cry, scream, and with his gut wrenching he swept off his coat and sat beside her. He took her into his arms, uttering soothing words in two different languages until she calmed down enough to fall back asleep—fast asleep—with her head on his chest. He stroked her hair, rubbed her back, avoided skin contact.

_I'll stay with you, chèr. Don't be afraid._

He's warm, she told herself. So comforting, so strong. His heart slammed against his chest, powerful like a machine—_da-thump_, _da-thump_, so comforting, so strong. She loved that sound, letting it rock her to sleep. He stayed with her, observing the shadows of the midnight hour with a threatening glare.

_No one will hurt you, chère. I won't let 'em. Don't be afraid._

This time, she dreamt of dancing in wide open plains; the sky pulsing to the sound of a beating heart…

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ don't ask why he's in her room. XD  
>Next chapter is going to be "Smoke", and after that "Fireworks" (because it's a tie). Review please!<br>**Review to vote **(anonymous reviews welcome!) - Which one should I do after "Fireworks": Mistle Toe, 3s and 7s, Get Well Soon, Rain?

You can vote twice _more_ if you want, since there will be two more chapters. Review "Smoke" for your first vote, and reveiw "Fireworks" for your second (once I post them, obviously lol).


	4. Smoke

As duely noted by a reader, smoking Remy is sexy Remy :3 This one is more of an interactive short, mostly fluff and everyday life. More Rogue-looking-out-for-Gambit than the other way around.

**Smoke**

Rogue drew a breath, watching him light a cigarette with the tip of his finger. She wondered what he was doing up so late, especially when it was so cold out. Her balcony was beside his, their rooms neighboring. He had a tendency to hop over and knock on her window when he was in the mood for a late-night date, not that she really cared since he preferred Friday nights over school nights. This time she was staring at him from her own balcony, watching him with an irritated expression.

He cast a grim stare in her direction, aware of why she was so pissed off. Still he asked, "What's with that look, Roguey?"

She hated that nickname more than she hated watching him smoke. "Shut up, Gambit."

He smirked, "You're cute when you're angry." He inhaled, letting the toxins poison his lungs, and exhaled the dreary stream in her direction. It swerved away, carried by the breeze. She narrowed her glare at him, her lips pressing into a thin line. "Sorry, chèr. Need to relax somehow."

"You just need a good night's rest. Jump over to this side and I'll put you right to sleep," She cracked her knuckles in her other hand but still he grinned. "Remy…" This time she was the one who climbed to him, landing beside him without making a sound. "Put it out."

He quirked an eyebrow. The thing about Gambit, he wasn't adamant to change but he did need to think it over. Not even Rogue could convince him to stop a habit that wasn't erroneous to begin with. "Give me _une_ good reason why I should."

"You're an idiot," she seethed, "When you're stressed you smoke—when you're upset you smoke—when you're bored you smoke. It pains me to see you killing yourself like this." Gambit frowned, but reluctantly crushed out the light. "My birthday is tomorrow, y'know."

"I do," He responded blatantly, "What does—?"

"Make sure your cancer stick smoking ass is there when Ah blow out the candles," She hopped back over to her own balcony and disappeared into her room. He waited for the doors to seal before he flipped out his half-carton of cigarettes.

Something stirred in his gut and he tucked them away again, opting for just gazing into the horizon until Professor Xavier woke everyone up using the loudspeaker. Gambit soothed a Charlie-horse in his stiff leg and strode back into his room, hopping in the shower. He needed to warm up, cursing himself for staring like a dumbfounded bozo the whole bitter night. Rogue did have a way with words.

He spent a majority of the day training with Logan, but after growing bored and suffering a scrape to the forearm, he made his way into the kitchen, meeting the sparkling eyes of a very beautiful Storm and Jean. "You ladies look pleased."

"Hello, Remy," Ororo greeted, popping a cake large enough to feed an army into the oven (with this school, the teenagers ate just as much as the 300 Spartans). "We are getting ready for the party later. Would you like to help?"

He shook his head, "I would love to, but Wolfy left a nice mark on my arm dat I need to get treated." He waved them off and decided to camp out for an hour in the recovery room, Beast stitching up his slices in half that time. Finally, he returned to help the ladies cook. "'Ro, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," she returned softly, wincing when he nearly dropped a plate, "Careful with the fine china, Gambit."

"Sorry. Anyway… what did Rogue want for her birt'day? She's de worst at droppin' hints."

"I do not know," Storm shrugged, "She never said anything."

"In my honest opinion," Jean remarked as she scrubbed at the grease on the pots, "Rogue probably doesn't want to bother anyone with asking. She'll just make a wish on her candles and blow them out like everyone else."

Gambit's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't say anything after that. Then, multiple hours later when he felt like he had gone officially crazy, he was seated across from Rogue when the cake had been presented to her. "Make a wish!" Kitty exclaimed. Gambit rolled his eyes—that girl needed to cool it down before someone got hurt. Of course, once Rogue had actually blown out those striped, wax sticks, Kitty was pressuring her into telling them what she wished for. "I mean, like, saying what you wished for is totally bad karma but I just need to know!"

The corner of Rogue's mouth tweaked into a smile, "Well… alright. Ah guess Ah can tell ya." She cast a stare in his direction, and he already knew what she was going to say. "Ah wished for Gambit to stop smoking before Ah pop my fist in his mouth." The mutants had been caught off guard, and they pierced Gambit with calculated glares. He blinked, unmoving for a moment to let the situation sink in. Why not wish for the ability to control her absorption powers? Hell, if anything wish to get rid of them.

But then Gambit realized that Rogue cared about him, and he was an idiot for not noticing that sooner.

"…Fine," He stood abruptly, pushing his chair out with the back of his legs, "Alright, fine! You win! Anythin' you want, chère." He trekked over to the garbage, held up the half-empty carton for all to see, and with a sickening feeling of betrayal in his gut he crushed his cigarettes and tossed them out.

He never smoked again.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Next chapter is going to be "Fireworks". Review please!  
><strong>Review to vote <strong>(anonymous reviews welcome!) - Which one should I do after "Fireworks": Mistle Toe, 3s and 7s, Get Well Soon, Rain?  
>If you voted last chapter feel free to vote again :D More tallies to break the ties!<p> 


	5. Fireworks

You should read some of my other ROMY stories. I had to work to keep this from being too sad because I'm sad myself, but now I can't decide if I like it or not... :/

**Fireworks**

Rogue couldn't take it anymore. She felt the rage storming in her chest, glaring at the other students with her chin recumbent on her fist. Jubilee was setting off fireworks nearby, fusing the blasts with Iceman's blocks of frozen perspiration to create some kind of dust that glittered with a rainbow sparkle and chilled the skin to the touch. She watched the other mutants dance in the debris, but the more they laughed the more she glowered.

She simply couldn't take it anymore.

"Chère, why aren't you joinin' dem?"

She simply couldn't take _him_ anymore. "Shut up, Gambit." He had an uneasy expression plastered on his face, making her gut twist with guilt but jerk again for feeling that way. "Don't talk to me. Ah don't wanna hear it." It was his fault for bothering her—he knew her fears, but still he tested her patience, still he kissed her… She stood and stormed off, but he was insistent—persistent—just a downright pest. _A Swamp Rat_, she concluded.

He followed her, but didn't say anything until they were out of ear-shot of everyone, "Rogue…"

"Quit followin' me," She hissed.

"Please, Rogue, let's talk dis over…" He sounded desperate now, edging on her anger. His voice was sincere but it was grating on her nerves.

"There's nothin' to talk about!" She snapped, gyrating abruptly to face him, "Go away! Ah'm not gonna tell ya again!"

Suddenly he grabbed her and slammed her against the wall, pinning her arms at her side, "Rogue, I'm sorry!"

Without struggling, she pierced him with a glare that made his chest sting, "Let go of me. _Ah hate you_." That hit a nerve or two.

His jaw fell open, unable to reply, unable to absorb what she had just said. But his grasp fell away and he stepped back only slightly. "R-Rogue… I'm so sorry…"

"Ah… Ah hate you…" She reiterated; she was on the verge of tears. "Ah… Gambit, Ah love you…" Then he only blinked. She would have sobbed, but nothing came out with all the anger and the fury diminishing to nothing but guilt. Still, her throat closed and her hands gripped his shirt at the chest. "Ah… Ah push you away because Ah want to be closer to you—and Ah'm so afraid Ah'm gonna hurt you… Ah hate you because you make me feel…"

"…De same why I feel about you?" He finished for her. She seemed reluctant to admit it, shuddering as she fought back tears. She was tired of crying, and she certainly wasn't going to break _now_ of all times. With a nod, she brought him back to her and wrapped her arms around his waist.

They held each other until the fireworks in the background faded into nothing but whispers, bright lights sparkling against the afternoon sky…

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Still can't decide if I like this one or not. Next chapter is going to be "3s and 7s", and then "Boil" (request). Review please!  
><span>Order of next chapters after "Boil":<span> Brazen (request), Rain, Get Well Soon, and Mistle Toe.  
><strong>I'm taking requests for the time being!<strong> So, if you have a word or phrase (example: Rain, Get Well Soon, etc) that you want me to write a one-shot off of for this story then by all means go ahead and review, and leave that word/phrase in your review! :D Only one word/phrase so I'm not overloaded, though... All requests will be posted after I write "Mistle Toe".


	6. 3s and 7s

Yup, I need a social life XD Poetry! Never saw this coming, did ya? DID YA?

**3s and 7s**

She's sad and sitting all alone  
>Broken heart bleeding in her hands.<br>Her voice has lost its previous tone  
>Filled with false hopes and dreams.<p>

She's sad and sitting all alone  
>He can't help but keep her company.<br>It's in her eyes, her story's told  
>Like a glorious symphony.<p>

Her mind is shattered, her feelings crushed  
>She can't find a reason to live.<br>He offers her the Queen of Hearts  
>And says, "Wanna see a trick?"<p>

She doesn't want to be with him  
>He's only just a flirt.<br>She can't bear to talk to him  
>She's afraid of getting hurt.<p>

But still he shuffles, threes and sevens  
>Aces, Jacks, and Tens.<br>Diamonds here, a Club or two there,  
>And now for the final cut.<p>

He ditches the deck and takes her heart  
>Into his gentle hands.<br>He patches it up, stitches it closed,  
>And tells her not to cry.<p>

She's the one who cannot touch  
>But still he loves her just enough<br>To mend the pieces of her heart  
>And call her his Lady Luck.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Next chapter is going to be "Boil" (request). Review please!  
><span>Order of next chapters after "Boil":<span> Brazen (request), Rain, Get Well Soon, and Mistle Toe.  
><strong>I'm taking requests!<strong> So, if you have a word or phrase (example: Rain, Get Well Soon, etc) that you want me to write a one-shot off of for this story then by all means go ahead and review, and leave that word/phrase in your review! :D Only one word/phrase so I'm not overloaded, though... All requests will be posted after I write "Mistle Toe".


	7. Boil

Lalala :D

**Boil**

He's afraid for her—she's hurting.

There was fear in her eyes—anger, hurt, confusion, betrayal… Her striking emerald orbs were void of happiness—love, pleasure, thrill… She doesn't know what any of these terms are anymore—she can't touch, can't feel, can't get close without hurting—always_ hurting_. She's afraid.

He's afraid _for_ her. She's suffering, so much anguish, so much doubt, so much pain—always in so much **pain**. But she's so beautiful he can't help himself, can't control his actions, can't prevent himself from pinning her beneath him.

He's afraid for her—she's hurting.

She utters his name, breath snagged in her throat. She can't move, doesn't know what to say or what to do. He cups her cheek in his hand, leaning into her—closer, closer, _closer_, a little more—their lips are almost brushing—_closer, closer_.

He's afraid for her—he doesn't want her hurting anymore.

Now it all boils down to this, whether she'll accept him—whether she'll allow him to get hurt if it meant she could be happy. _Closer. Closer. _But she sobs, shuddering beneath him and gripping his shirt until it threatens to break at the seams. _Please, chèr. Just a little… closer… don't fight. Accept me. Hurt me again and again, but please… just be _happy_._

**Closer.**

He's afraid for her—he doesn't want her hurting anymore.

_Let me in, chèr. Let me show you what you've been missing—don't cry, don't fight. Just let me in… _She's scared, shaking beneath him as his breath warms her face. He can tell she's afraid. She's not ready. She's not ready…

He goes to pull away, disappointed and ashamed _I'm sorry, chère_ but then she cover his mouth with her gloved hand and kisses the back of it, smiling. Or, maybe, she just needs _time_. He's got time. Plenty of it—just for her, and she knows it.

He's not afraid for her now—she isn't hurting anymore.

* * *

><p><em>AN:_ Next chapter is going to be "Brazen" (request). Review please!  
><span>Order of next chapters after "Brazen":<span> Rain, Get Well Soon, Mistle Toe, Double-Dare (request).  
><strong>I'm taking requests!<strong> So, if you have a word or phrase (example: Rain, Get Well Soon, etc) that you want me to write a one-shot off of for this story then by all means go ahead and review, and leave that word/phrase in your review! :D Only one word/phrase so I'm not overloaded, though... All requests will be posted after I write "Mistle Toe".


	8. Brazen

Ok... I was trying to update too many stories at once to get around to this but... YAY! Inspired by the Brazen wedding. This was a lot longer but the original became its own story entirely. My dear Ace, your request has become its own story! :D I promise to get it up soon. It'll be my next project after this. Happy 4th of July!

**Brazen**

"You. Did. _What_?" Logan's gaze narrowed down on the two. For a man shorter than Gambit he seemed unusually tall today as far as the Cajun's perspective went. His nostrils flared, his eyes ignited with fire. His claws were sliding out and they could tell he was struggling not to dice them apart on spot. "So let me get this straight... you decide to go on a date _for once_ in your twisted relationship and **what** happens? YOU GET MARRIED?"

Gambit shrugged, his head pulsing with the mother of all hangovers. "Uh... whoops?"

Rogue pressed the ice pack against her throbbing temples, "Ah hate you, Swamp Rat. As soon as Ah turn eighteen you take me out drinking! Ah'm not even old enough!"

"I took you out to a bar and let you _taste_ my drink 'cause _I'm_ old enough. Guess you don' have a high alcohol tolerance." Gambit smirked, "Oh, and de weddin's next week." Then he winked. "By the way, you agreed to a nice Las Vegas style of 'I do'."

"Gambit," Rogue hissed, "Ah ain't gettin' married! And how do _you_ know so much if ya can't even remember half of last night's events?"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a crumpled flyer, "Found dis." He cleared his throat and read aloud, "You have been invited to the glorious wedding of Remy LeBeau and Anna-Marie!"

She snatched the paper from him, skimming it herself, "This is just a note _you_ wrote in sharpie marker."

"Still found it. Explains a lot, t'ough. I mean, why do you t'ink we got de rings?" He flashed the band on her finger. She considered stuffing the sheet down his throat but decided against it; instead she slapped it against his chest.

"Call it off, Swamp Rat!"

"Make me."

"Logan?"

Wolverine snarled and pounced Gambit, but the Cajun dodged and took Rogue's wrist, "Fine, I'll call it off! But keep the ring, chèr." He yelped and ducked as the couch was hurled in his direction.

"Why should Ah?" She hissed.

Gambit was tackled to the floor, managing to charge his staff just enough to blow Logan off of him and into the wall. "As a promise!" He winked and disappeared down the hall, tailed by a raging Wolverine.

Rogue could only smile, but after realizing her head still hurt she sighed, "Ah'm goin' to bed."

She also made a mental note to never get married in Las Vegas.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Just a cute little one-shot :D Mm... yessum.  
><em>**Up next**_: Rain, Get Well Soon, Mistle Toe, and Strings. No more requests, I need to end this story so I can work on my other ones!_

I'm going to be starting new ROMY stories (the one mentioned above, and one with Romy galore AU) after finishing this one, What Happens After the Storm, and once I get a little farther in Dark Side of the Universe, Hitting Things Fixes Things, and Take the Fall. Usually I don't start a new story unless I finish another or just have a really good idea, but the ROMY stories don't have many chapters to them so I can afford to overload myself this time around XD I've been working on the AU story for a few months so most of the chapters are actually finished, just not revised. This other one I've been working on called "Painting Flowers" I won't start until later on when I finish the AU story. OK, enough of my ranting.


	9. Rain

**Rain**  
><span>(not for those in a very good mood XD)<span>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Sometimes she has to give herself a mental kick in the ass to remember that she's not the only one who's hurting. She's seen him break seven ribs and get back up in three days, she's heard him scream when training to get his anger out, she's witnessed the way his eyes dull like dying embers when her comments actually _hurt_. Yet, she knows he's only trying to prove that he's strong enough to protect her.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Tonight is different. The mission was supposed to be simple, something Wolverine could have handled alone. But they send back-up, and he tags along aware that she is already in the field. He's a puppy, almost, kind of, or maybe just too darn loyal, like a puppy, almost, kind of. She is supposed to die in that explosion, take the blow, a piece of scrap metal shoved through her heart.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

But that puppy is over her, protecting her, holding her tight, holding her _close. _There's the metal wedged in his back, _no_, there are multiple pieces - blood, dripping, crimson, splashing, pooling beneath them. It's wet, leaking, the sound of metallic rain smashing against concrete, turning her stomach, dancing in the euphoria of pain.

_You're safe, chère... I'll protect you._

He's not smiling, just... falling.

_Beep. Beep beep beep beep beep._

The mansion is pummeled by the storm - the sky was supposed to be clear tonight, but Ororo is upset - with droplets drumming against the windows rhythmically. She can only think of him, hoping he'll be OK, praying he won't die for her own lack of situational awareness. She's stupid, he's hurt because of her.

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep._

He can't protect her when he's dead, _please don't die_. Professor Xavier says he has a slim chance. She sits beside him, his heart unsteady on the monitor, maybe it will stop beating all together, _I hope not_. She's seen him get hurt, but never like this. He loves her so much he's going to protect her at the cost of his own life. She leans in, closer, taking his hand, her lips to his ear.

_Ah know you will, you're strong like that._

_Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- _**_CLICK_**_._

* * *

><p><em>AN: _...I...uh... Fangirls, don't kill me. Gambit just died to protect Rogue :( I'm such a kill joy. But I promise, no more heartbreakers like this ever again!  
><em>You know the drill: final chapters<em> - Get Well Soon, Mistle Toe, Strings.  
><strong>REVIEW<strong>!


	10. Get Well Soon

**Get Well Soon**

She wished she hadn't gotten sick. It was all Kurt's fault—he had convinced her to stay out late in the pouring rain, and now she was bed-ridden with a fever. Her stomach churned, making every position uncomfortable. Her bones ached, her muscles strained. Her streaked hair was damp with sweat; it clung to the nape of her neck and depressions of her temples.

She wished she hadn't gotten sick. Everyone stopped by to see how she was doing, not that Kurt was in any better condition (served him right). She was distressed—too weak to tell them to buzz off, their voices only made her headache worse. It also didn't help that _he_ was the only one who constantly came to visit.

She wished she hadn't gotten sick. She wouldn't be stuck with him, the smooth-talking Cajun with the freaky **gorgeous** eyes and inability to comprehend the term "personal space". He always came by, always told her stories she didn't want to hear—yet, she loved it.

She wished she wasn't sick. He told her about the things she missed, the things she hadn't seen. He reminded her of the things she would never have, she should never want—but at the same time he made it all better, he made it feel right. It had been him who set her feelings on fire, made her so agitated her jaw was on the border of becoming permanently clenched, made her heart flutter when he said her name.

She wished she wasn't sick, but she didn't mind now. He would bring her flowers to apologize for nothing. He would bring her breakfast to give himself an excuse to sit down with her, to talk even more than he had the day before. She didn't feel so lonely now.

She didn't mind that she was sick. It gave him an excuse to be with her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Another chapter I can't decide if I like or not.  
><em>I'm going crazy with my updates XD all the stories I have to finish... I may or may not do another oneshot after Strings called "Lies" (request).  
><em>You know the drill: final chapters<em> - Mistle Toe, Strings, MAYBE Lies.


	11. Farewell

I'm sorry this took so long I got back into _Bleach_ and _Kingdom Hearts_ again and before I knew it I forgot about this XD I blame my _Abyss_ oneshot... well, that and I **finally** decided to rewrite some of my stories XD Especially _Never Meant to Belong..._ (looking it over) o.O too many chapters... I think I'll hold off on that one, actually...

With that said I am unfortunately going to end this story with this farewell note so I can work on my other fics. I'm sorry about _Mistle Toe, strings_, and _Lies_... So, I bid you all adieu~ Thank you for reading, and try checking out some of my other stuff if you want :3

This may also be my last ROMY story for a while :( I do have one coming eventually but for now I'm tied up with updates and oneshots. Curse you highly addictive Kugo x Ichigo and Ggio x Soifon pairings! DX

_"Cause of you, I'm lying awake at night, all I'm seeing are pictures of you. _  
><em>As I close my eyes I fade my way into the loss of my dream world.<em>

_It's a place of trust, would you meet me there?_  
><em>There's no time to spare, come and show me you care, <em>  
><em>That you're believing that here we can win.<em>

_Cause' of you, my tries to not think of you, they just end up in one million thoughts. _  
><em>It's way too much to mention, see what I mean when you see my creation.<em>

_All of my dreams are all I see. _  
><em>Try not to wake me, can't you see?<em>_"_

-"All of My Dreams", Dead by April.  
>(only important part of lyrics up above lol) This is the song I was listening to when I decided to write this collection, so I just named the fic after it. The song had no actual influence on the story. But you should listen to it.<p>

-Farewell, Euregatto


End file.
